Folge 13: Thanatophobie
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Ein Mord mit einer merkwürdig vertrauten Vorgehensweise bringt das 12. Revier an seine Grenzen. Als ein zweites Opfer entdeckt wird, werden Castle und das Ermittler-Team aufs Äußerste getestet, während sie sich beeilen den Fall zu lösen, bevor der Mörder wieder zuschlägt. Staffel 9, Folge 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanatophobie**

(gesteigerte Angst vor dem Tode)

Staffel 9, Folge 13

Geschrieben von rippedateveryedge und thebazilelord

Übersetzt von kbrc87

Gegengelesen von Copop83

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Kate verzog das Gesicht, als sie auf die Uhr blickte und schnell das Huhn in die Pfanne warf, um das Abendessen parat zu haben, bevor Castle von seinem Termin mit Dr. Burke zurückkam. Gott sei Dank hatten sie übriggebliebene Sauce von neulich abends. Alles, was sie tun mussten, war sie aufzuwärmen und peng, eine nette Mahlzeit mit minimalem Aufwand. Das rohe Fleisch in den Ofen geschoben und einen Timer eingestellt, war sie schließlich in der Lage sich zu _setzen_. Der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Rücken vom Herumtragen des zusätzlichen Gewichts in ihrer Mitte begann sofort sich aufzulösen, als ihr Körper auf den nächsten Küchenhocker sank. Sie beugte sich vor, legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme und schloss ihre Augen.

Nur um sie etwa eine Minute später wieder zu öffnen.

Die Vordertür öffnete sich und Castle kam herein, was sie veranlasste, sich stolpernd hochzuraffen, ihre übliche Grazie behindert durch Müdigkeit und ihren sich ständig weiter entfaltenden Schwerpunkt. Seine Augen glitten zu ihren und er brachte ein kleines Lächeln zuwege, während er auf sie zuging, seinen Mantel über den Küchenstuhl neben ihr drapierend.

„Kate", seufzte er, einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Schläfe drückend. „Bist du okay?"

Sie betrachtete ihn, er sah müde und erschöpft aus, seine Nase noch rot. So wie sie ausgesehen hatte nach ihren Therapieterminen, jene langen Monate nachdem sie das erste Mal angeschossen worden war, als sie die zerschmetterten Stücke von sich selbst aufsammelte, die nicht wirklich ganz gewesen waren, seit ihre Mutter ermordet wurde.

„Ja, bin in Ordnung. Ein wenig müde vielleicht. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, ich sollte diejenige sein, die dich das fragt. Wie war dein Termin? Du siehst…?"

„Es war in Ordnung, denke ich. Soweit das eine Therapiestunde sein kann."

Das leichte Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht, das er nicht vollständig maskieren konnte, erzählte ihr etwas anderes.

„Castle", tadelte sie leise. „Du weißt, dass ich weiß, wenn du lügst. Was ist los?"

„Nichts ist los, wirklich. Es ist nur... die Therapie gibt mir das Gefühl... durchschaubar und verwundbar zu sein, verstehst du? Und über meine PTBS zu reden, lässt mich nur erkennen, wie verkorkst ich immer noch bin, welchen weiten Weg ich noch gehen muss, um dahin zu kommen, wo ich sein will."

„Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt", murmelte Beckett mitfühlend, eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht bewegend. „Aber ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass du weitermachst, obwohl es hart ist." Sie hielt seine Wange, ihr Daumen streichelte in beruhigenden Kreisen entlang der dunklen Flecken unter seinen Augen.

Seine Schultern fingen an, sich sichtbar zu entspannen, als er seinen Kopf in ihre Hand lehnte und tief atmete, während seine Augen sich mit flatternden Lidern schlossen. Er legte im Gegenzug seine Arme um sie herum, das Gefühl ihres ständig wachsenden Körpers an seinem genießend.

Sie verharrten so für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor sie ihre Hand über seine Schulter und seinen Arm streichelte, um seine Hand zu fassen und seine Finger zu drücken. Sie zog sich zurück, ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln schenkend.

„Ich habe versucht, das Abendessen fertig zu machen, aber wie du sehen kannst, war mein Timing nicht gerade... ideal", grummelte sie lachend.

Er schnaubte leise, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln. „Ich habe dich im Bereich Kochen verwöhnt, nicht wahr? Du bist aus der Übung." Das brachte ihm einen halbherzigen Klaps auf den Arm ein. „Was sagst du dazu, einfach etwas zu bestellen und auf der Couch rumzuhängen? Wir können das im Ofen für später aufheben, wenn wir beide mehr Energie haben."

Sie atmete aus. „Das klingt..."

Das Klingeln ihres Telefons unterbrach sie mitten im Satz.

„... perfekt", sagte sie ausdruckslos, bevor sie den Anruf in knappem Ton beantwortete.

Castle hielt seinen Kopf an ihr Telefon, versuchend Worte von der Stimme am anderen Ende auszumachen. Nach ein paar Momenten beendete sie den Anruf und wandte sich ihm zu, ein entschuldigender Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Die Jungs haben eine Leiche. Anscheinend ist es die Tochter eines Stadtratsmitglieds, James Berland. Er will, dass ich ermittle. Vermute, er denkt, es wird ein falsches Spiel gespielt und glaubt, dass hier mehr Augen benötigt werden als sonst. Sie sind an der 14ten und Lex. Kommst du? Oder willst du lieber-"

„Ist der Papst katholisch?", unterbrach er, seinen 'berühmten' Akzent annehmend und ein Augenrollen verdienend.

„Babe, ich liebe dich, aber diese Christopher Walken Nachahmung braucht noch Übung." Sie tätschelte seine Wange, bevor sich an ihm vorbei drückte und zur Tür ging. Als sie den Ofen passierte, schaltete sie ihn ab und blickte verstohlen auf das Huhn, das sie nicht so bald essen würde.

„Ich glaube, ich bin beleidigt", spöttelte er in vorgetäuschter Empörung, während er ihr folgte. „Gibt es etwas Ungewöhnliches an diesem Opfer? Ihr Vater hat mehr Macht als eine durchschnittliche Person, aber gibt es einen anderen Grund, warum sie einen sehr schwangeren Captain wollen, der zum Tatort rausgeht?"

„Nicht, dass Esposito mir was gesagt hat", antwortete Beckett seufzend. „Aber ich kann damit umgehen. Es ist nur ein Fall."

* * *

Es war ungefähr 19:30 Uhr, als sie den Tatort endlich erreichten.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dafür bereit bist? Du hattest schon einen langen Tag voller Meetings." Castle wollte seine Hand auf die Schwellung ihres Bauches legen, aber sie schlug sie weg.

„Nicht _hier_ ", zischte sie, was ihrem Ehemann nur ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Ist das für dich in Ordnung, hier zu sein?", fragte Espo, als er und Ryan sich ihnen näherten. „Ich weiß, dass der Ratsangehörige dich hergebeten hat, aber wenn du zu müde bist, können wir das handhaben."

„Javi, mir geht es gut", seufzte Beckett mit einem Augenrollen. Sie war schwanger, nicht invalide, Himmelherrgott. „Es ist seine Tochter, ich beschaffe ihm so schnell wie möglich fehlende Antworten."

„Berland bestand darauf, dass jeder verfügbare Officer in diesem Fall ermittelt. Ich glaube, er denkt, was passierte ist nicht so klar, wie es scheint, aber er hat am Telefon nicht wirklich erklärt, warum", fügte Ryan hinzu, als sie am Tatort ankamen.

„Was haben wir, Lanie?", fragte Beckett, auf den Körper spähend, der auf der Straße ausgestreckt war. Sie war jung, wohl einige Jahre jünger als Beckett, ihr braunes Haar breitete sich in alle Richtungen aus. Blut befleckte ein großes Stück Boden neben ihr, das meiste davon kam aus einer offenbar massiven Kopfwunde.

„30-jährige Frau - Der Ausweis in ihrer Brieftasche sagt, sie ist Makenzie Berland. Zeugen sahen sie nicht springen, aber sie hörten sie schreien und sahen sie auf den Boden aufschlagen, riefen den Notruf. Sie ist hier seit etwa einer halben Stunde. Sieht aus, als fiel sie aus dem Gebäude dort drüben."

Castle und Beckett schauten direkt hinauf, wohin die Gerichtsmedizinerin zeigte. Es war ein großes Wohnhaus... und da war ein offenes Fenster auf der zehnten Etage.

„Die Adresse auf ihrem Ausweis sagt, sie lebt hier", meinte Ryan.

„Ich weiß, dass Ratsmitglied Berland will, dass wir im Tod seiner Tochter ermitteln, aber ist das nicht vielleicht ein Selbstmord?", fragte Beckett, Verärgerung schlich sich in ihren Tonfall. Die ungelegene Vorladung zum Tatort hatte ihr Abendessen mit ihrem Mann erfolgreich ruiniert, und angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie weiterhin für zwei aß, reizte eine solche Unterbrechung sie mehr als gewöhnlich.

„Es könnte sein, aber dann habe ich das bemerkt." Lanie kniete nieder und nahm sanft den schlaffen linken Arm des Opfers auf. „Ich brauchte eine Minute, um es zu sehen, aber ich denke, wir könnten hier auf ein Mordopfer schauen."

Sie ergriff behutsam die Hand des Opfers und hob sie für Beckett an, damit sie es sehen konnte. Lange Kratzer verunstalteten ihre Handgelenke, als ob es einen Kampf gegeben hätte.

„Sieht aus, als hätte sie eine Rangelei gehabt", bemerkte Kate, ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammenpressend. „Bring sie zurück zum Labor, um zu sehen, ob du noch etwas anderes finden kannst. Vielleicht hat der Mörder DNS hinterlassen. Wir werden ein bisschen mehr brauchen als ein paar Kratzer, wenn wir einen Fall haben wollen."

Lanie nickte, sich drehend, um dem Leichenbeschauer ihre Befehle zu geben.

„Seltsam."

Beckett drehte sich um und sah ihren Ehemann stirnrunzelnd über die Leiche gebeugt, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Was ist seltsam, Castle?", fragte sie, sich wappnend für einen Klugscheißer-Kommentar.

„Es ist seltsam, dass es auf diese Weise geschah. Die meisten Frauen, die Selbstmord begehen, nehmen Pillen oder schlitzen sich ihre Handgelenke auf. Springen jedoch nicht von einem Gebäude."

„Nun, lass uns mit der Familie reden, ob wir einen Einblick bekommen können, wer sie war", antwortete Beckett, bevor sie für Lanie hinzufügte: „Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas findest."

* * *

„Sie war so jung." James Berland, der Vater des Opfers, ein graumelierter, hagerer Mann, hielt zum zwölften Mal inne, um sich mit einem Kleenex über die Augen zu wischen. „Zu jung." Seine Frau, Alice, starrte geradeaus, scheinbar jenseits jeder Fähigkeit, Fragen zu beantworten.

„War Ihre Tochter... litt _Makenzie_ unter Depressionen?", fragte Ryan sanft. Es war seltsam, den normalerweise strengen und mächtigen Stadtrat so tief unglücklich zu sehen. Aber selbst als Vater konnte er sich nur ansatzweise den Schmerz des älteren Mannes vorstellen.

„Nein! Nicht im geringsten!", rief James aus, Alice dazu bringend, auf ihrem Platz leicht zusammenzuzucken. „Makenzie ging es gut. Sie hatte einen Job als Krankenschwester, hatte mehrere Freunde in der Gegend und war in einer ernsten Beziehung mit einem wunderbaren Kerl."

„Tut mir leid, Entschuldigung", beschwichtigte Ryan, während sich Esposito neben ihm Notizen aufschrieb. „Wir müssen nur alle Möglichkeiten ausschließen."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Mr. Berland, seine Stimme ruhiger. „Es ist nur... mein kleines Mädchen..." Seine Stimme verlor sich und er musste wegschauen, seine Augen blinzelten schnell. „Wie konnte das nur mit ihr geschehen sein?"

„Kennen Sie irgendeinen Grund, warum sie aus ihrem Fenster springen wollte?"

„Keinen. Mak hasste Höhen. Sie erschreckten sie mehr als alles andere. Früher war sie deswegen sogar in Behandlung. In einer Wohnung so weit oben zu leben, war ein Teil ihres Behandlungsplans. Es schien ihr ein wenig zu helfen, aber sie hatte immer noch große Angst. Sie hätte niemals so… so sterben wollen. Speziell darum habe ich Captain Beckett gebeten, bei ihrem Fall zu helfen. Nichts davon passt zusammen."

Esposito nickte, während er weitere Stichpunkte in seinem Notizbuch notierte.

„Was ist mit Feinden? Gab es jemanden bei der Arbeit, mit dem sie Probleme hatte oder vielleicht ein unzufriedener Patient, der Makenzie schaden wollte?"

„Nein, nein. Ich meine, der Bereich der Krankenpflege kann wettbewerbsmäßig sein, aber sie hatte nie Probleme mit jemandem."

„Sie haben gesagt, sie hatte einen Freund. Wie war sein Name?", fragte Esposito leise.

„Kyle Palmer. Sie trafen sich in der Krankenpflegeschule, in ihrem letzten Jahr. Sie liebt… liebte ihn wirklich." Die Qual, jetzt in der Vergangenheitsform von seiner Tochter berichten zu müssen, war offensichtlich auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes und er musste sich erneut von den Detectives abwenden.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass alles zwischen ihnen in Ordnung war?"

„Ich bin sicher", beruhigte Alice sie, für ihren Mann einspringend, der noch sichtbar verstört war. „Er... er kam vor ein paar Wochen zu uns und fragte, ob er unseren Segen haben könnte - um sie zu heiraten. Oh Gott, wir müssen ihm sagen, dass sie..."

„Ma'am, das ist okay, das können Sie uns überlassen", beschwichtigte Ryan seine Interviewpartnerin.

Aber Makenzies Mutter schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen aus ihren Augen wischend. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber er sollte es von uns hören."

„Nun, wir wollen immer noch mit ihm reden, ihn als möglichen Verdächtigen ausschließen. Aber danke für Ihre Zeit. Ich verspreche, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden, um herauszufinden, was mit Ihrer Tochter passiert ist."

Als das Paar sich zum Gehen umwandte, stoppte James plötzlich.

„Detective Ryan?"

„Ja?"

„Finden Sie denjenigen, der das getan hat. Es war kein Selbstmord, soviel kann ich Ihnen sagen. Makenzie hatte sehr große Höhenangst. Sie wäre viel zu ängstlich gewesen, um zu springen."

Sichtbar bewegt von der letzten Aussage des trauernden Vaters, versicherten die Jungs Makenzies Eltern erneut, dass sie die Wahrheit finden würden und ließen LT sie aus dem Revier begleiten. Sie gingen zu Becketts Büro, um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

„Okay, danke, Jungs. Angesichts dessen, wer der Vater des Opfers ist, möchte ich das so schnell wie möglich abschließen, bevor die Presse mit hineingezogen wird. Seht, ob ihr etwas bei ihren Arbeitskollegen herausfinden könnt. Castle und ich werden mit ihrem Freund sprechen."

„Wird gemacht, Boss."

* * *

„Nichts."

Beckett schreckte von ihren Notizen vom Interview mit Kyle Palmer auf, um Ryan und Esposito wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch vorzufinden. Beide sahen frustriert aus.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie, den Stuhl zurückschiebend und instinktiv eine Handfläche schützend über ihren Bauch platzierend.

„Wir haben nichts von den Arbeitskollegen erfahren", führte Espo mit einem finsteren Blick aus. „Alle sagten, mit ihr konnte man einfach arbeiten und sie hat keine Probleme verursacht. Was halten du und Castle von dem Freund?"

„Er war genauso wie ihre Eltern ihn beschrieben haben", antwortete Beckett, ihre Notizen lesend. „Er wollte Makenzie einen Heiratsantrag machen und liebte sie offensichtlich sehr. Er war auch bei einem Freund zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes und der Freund bestätigte das Alibi. Ich denke, wenn dies ein Mord war, wurde Makenzie von jemandem außerhalb ihrer normalen Kreise getötet. Vielleicht ist sie in etwas hineingeraten, wo sie nicht hingehörte."

Genau in diesem Moment kam Castle herein, zwei dampfende Becher tragend.

„Du bist ein Lebensretter", murmelte Beckett mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, als er einen von ihnen in ihre ausgestreckte Hand platzierte. Einzig Castle war in der Lage eine Tasse entkoffeinierten Kaffee so gut und geschmacksintensiv zu machen wie normalen.

„Alles für die Frau, die mein kleines Mädchen in sich trägt", antwortete ihr Mann mit funkelnden Augen. „Hat einer von euch eine Spur?"

„Nichts", wiederholte Ryan, verärgert den Kopf schüttelnd.

Becketts Telefon summte, die entmutigende Pause beendend. Sie nahm es hoch und schaute kurz auf die auf dem Bildschirm aufleuchtende Nachricht.

„Es ist Lanie. Sie will uns etwas zeigen", sagte der Captain, leicht zu Castle winkend. „Ryan, Espo, überprüft mal alle bekannten Kollegen, ob dort etwas auftaucht." Die Jungs nickten und verließen zügig den Raum, Castle und Beckett taten es ihnen gleich und gingen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

* * *

Die Leichenhalle hatte ihre gewöhnliche Kälte, als Castle und Beckett eintraten, der scharfe Duft der Sterilisationsmittel kaschierte bestimmungsgemäß den starken Geruch des Todes, der die Luft durchzog. Ihr Opfer, Makenzie, war auf dem Seziertisch aufgebahrt, vollkommen still, in einer weitaus anmutigeren Position, als die, in der sie sie auf dem Boden ausgestreckt gefunden hatten, die Kratzer ein strahlendes Rot auf ihrer aschfahlen Haut.

„Was hast du, Lanie?", erkundigte sich Beckett, als sie sich ihrer besten Freundin näherte, ihr Mann dicht dahinter.

„Nun, der toxikologische Befund kam zurück und unser Opfer wurde positiv auf Ketamin getestet, auch bekannt als Special K. Es ist ein Beruhigungsmittel. Es trat kurz vor ihrem Tod in ihre Blutbahn ein. Das würde erklären, warum sie sich nicht selber abgefangen hat, als sie fiel. Wenn das ein Selbstmord wäre, würde ich sagen, dass sie es nur genommen hat, um den Sprung schmerzlos zu machen. Aber wenn du mich fragst, war das nicht der Fall."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Castle mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Nun, neben dem Ketamin zeigen sich bei ihr Indizien für einen Kampf. Es gibt Prellungen an ihren Oberarmen und Oberkörper, die damit übereinstimmend wären, wenn jemand versucht hätte, sie nach hinten zu schieben. Der Mangel an Verfärbung zeigt, dass sie sie direkt vor ihrem Tod bekommen hat. Und natürlich sind da die Kratzer, die du am Tatort gesehen hast. Aber das überzeugendste Beweisstück ist, dass die Einstichstelle an der Seite ihres Halses ist."

„An der Seite ihres Halses?", fragte Beckett. „Jemand anderes hat sie unter Drogen gesetzt?"

„Es wäre ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Ort, um etwas zu injizieren, wenn dies eine selbst zugefügte Verabreichung von Ketamin wäre", bestätigte Lanie. „Zusätzlich zu den Sedierungseffekten würde diese Substanz lähmend wirken. Es würde sie jede Form der Kontrolle verlieren lassen, während sie noch bei Bewusstsein wäre. Ich glaube, dass es verabreicht wurde, um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen, bevor sie vom Dach gestoßen wurde."

Eine angespannte Stille erfüllte den Raum.

„Das war wirklich Mord", flüsterte Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich hinlegen und für immer schlafen", grummelte Beckett, als sie und Castle sich ihrer Tür näherten.

„Nicht mehr lange, bis du den Mutterschaftsurlaub anfängst. Dann kann ich dich stundenlang mit der Behaglichkeit des eigenen Heims belästigen." Seine Frau rollte die Augen und begann die Tür aufzuschließen, aber er übersah nicht das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Nach Erreichen der Tür zu ihrem Zuhause, ging Beckett sofort zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, kickte ihre Schuhe weg und wechselte in bequemere Kleidung, bevor sie sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes legte. Ihr Ehemann folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Du weißt, Kate, wenn dieser Fall zu anstrengend ist, du _bist_ der Captain. Du kannst einen Schritt kürzer treten", erinnerte er sie sanft, während er ihren erschöpften Körper an seine Brust lotste.

„Ja, nur... das alles... diese Fälle bearbeiten? Es ist jetzt auch für sie", murmelte Beckett, seine Hand nehmend und sie bewegend, sodass sie auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. „Ich möchte, dass sie in einer sichereren Welt aufwächst."

„Sie wird, Kate. Wegen dir, wird sie es."

Seine Frau antwortete nicht sofort und Castle konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen sich geschlossen hatten, so nahm er an, dass sie eingeschlafen war, erschöpft nach einem stressigen Tag. Aber wie gewöhnlich überraschte sie ihn, indem sie mit ihren Fingern sacht über seine Hand strich, die noch immer auf ihrem schwangeren Bauch lag.

„Wie geht es dir?" Ihre Stimme war nichts weiter als ein müdes Flüstern und doch hüllte sie sich gleichwohl um sein Herz. „Bringt der Fall irgendwelche Auslöser hervor?"

„Oh, okay", antwortete er seufzend. "Besser sogar, weil ich dich und unsere Kleine habe. Ich habe keine der üblichen Symptome gefühlt." Er wackelte seine Fingerspitzen gegen ihre Haut und konnte fühlen, dass sie sich leicht gegen ihn krümmte.

„Ihr beide macht, dass ich will, dass es mir besser geht."

Es war dunkel, aber er wusste, dass sie lächelte. Er schluckte leise, fühlte sich gleichzeitig dankbar und schuldig, dass sie zu müde war, um das leichte Zögern in seinen Worten zu hören. Als er sagte, er war okay, hatte er an sich nicht _gelogen_ ; er könnte seine Frau niemals anlügen. Die Angst, die _Hypervigilanz_ hatte sich jedoch immer noch in seinem Hinterkopf eingepflanzt. Er hoffte nur, dass der Fall vorbei war, bevor er wirklich nicht in Ordnung war.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kamen Castle und Beckett früh im Zwölften an, Becher in der Hand, bereit, den Fall weiter zu bearbeiten. Keiner von beiden fühlte sich richtig ausgeruht, auch nach dem Schlafengehen zu einer relativ vernünftigen Stunde, aber das war umso mehr Ermutigung, den Fall so schnell wie möglich aufzuklären. Castle ging hingegen geradewegs zum Pausenraum, um ihre jetzt leeren Becher nachzufüllen.

Beckett war jedoch schnell verstimmt, als sie die Zeitung sah, die im Großraumbüro oben auf einem der Schreibtische eines Detectives lag. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, ihre eigene Ausgabe zu Hause zu lesen; Wäre sie dazu gekommen, hätte sie TOCHTER DES STADTRATSMITGLIEDS TOT AUFGEFUNDEN unter dem Knick gesehen. Es war kein sehr langer Artikel, und dankenswerterweise gab es weder Fotos noch viel Spekulationen darüber, was dem Opfer tatsächlich passiert war, aber die Tatsache, dass es überhaupt gedruckt worden war, irritierte sie. Dieser Mörder, wer auch immer es war, genoss wahrscheinlich die Aufmerksamkeit, wenn der Tatort, den sie gestern verlassen hatten, irgendein Hinweis darauf war. Während Makenzie es natürlich verdient hatte, dass man sich ihrer erinnerte, war ein auffälliger Artikel wie dieser nicht besonders hilfreich bei ihrer Ermittlung.

Ihr Telefon klingelte, ihren Gedankengang unterbrechend.

„Wir haben eine weitere Leiche, ungefähr einen Block von da, wo Makenzie gefunden wurde, aber diesmal in einer Gasse. Du wirst das sehen wollen." Ryan legte auf, ohne Einzelheiten anzugeben. Beckett warf die Zeitung wieder auf den Schreibtisch und ging, um ihren Mann aus dem Pausenraum zu holen.

* * *

„Denkst du, wer auch immer hinter dem Tod des ersten Opfers steckt, war das hier auch?", fragte Castle, als sie sich dem Tatort näherten.

„Zu früh, um zu spekulieren", murmelte Beckett, ihre Lippen leicht schürzend. „Aber Ryan klang beunruhigt."

Sekunden später standen sie über der Leiche. Wie Makenzie war es eine junge Frau, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Opfer, hatte sie eine Reihe von Verbrennungen, die auf ihrer Haut verstreut waren. Ihr Gesicht war in Todesangst verzerrt, rote Markierungen ruinierten, was offensichtlich mal ein nahezu perfekter Teint war. Es raubte Beckett beinahe den Atem, die offensichtlichen Schmerzen zu sehen, die ihr Opfer gehabt hatte, kurz bevor sie starb.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", fragte Castle Lanie, die immer noch ihre erste Untersuchung der Überreste durchführte.

„Name Rachel Mosley. 33-Jährige aus Brooklyn." Lanie runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Todesursache scheint ein Stromschlag direkt ins Herz zu sein. Wie ihr sehen könnt, wurde sie mehrmals vor ihrem Tod elektrisiert, also wurde sie gefoltert, bevor sie starb." Ihre Stimme wurde dünn, als ob die schreckliche Wahrheit über das Geschehene erzählt zu haben, es noch realer machen würde.

„Ein Stromschlag?", fragte Kate. Horror überschwemmte ihr Gesicht.

Lanie nickte langsam. „Es sieht so aus, als hätte der Mörder zwei freie Drähte direkt über ihre Brust gehalten."

„Irgendwelche Zeugen?", fragte der Captain, sich am Tatort umschauend. Die Gasse lag zwischen einem saloppen Bistro und einer chinesischen Restaurantkette, und war ein Ort, an dem mehrere Mülltonnen leicht den Blick auf die Leiche behinderten.

„Bis jetzt keine", sagte Esposito, als er sich ihnen näherte, ihre Diskussion mit anhörend. „Aber es ist möglich, dass die Leute sich hier nur um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern wollen. Und Lanie sagt, sie sei weniger als einen Tag tot. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie über Nacht abgeladen wurde."

„Ich habe Fasern in ihrer Kleidung gefunden", fuhr die Gerichtsmedizinerin fort. „Sie sehen aus, als wären sie aus einem Teppich oder irgendeiner dicken Decke. Ich werde sie vom Labor analysieren lassen, um sicher zu sein. Der Mörder nahm mit, was es auch war, nachdem er sie hiergelassen hatte."

Kate spitzte ihre Lippen, tief in Gedanken. „Hast du uns hier runter gerufen, weil du denkst, dass es eine Verbindung zu Makenzies Fall gibt?"

Lanie blickte zu Espo hinüber, der nickte und bewegte sich noch näher an seine Partner heran, ein grimmiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das ist der Teil, den ihr sehen solltet", sagte der Detective mit tiefer Stimme. Er hielt etwas, das aussah wie eine CD-Hülle und Kate nahm es vorsichtig von ihm. Castle schaute neugierig über ihre Schulter.

Ihre beiden Gesichter wurden bleich.

Es war eine DVD, eine selbstgemachte, auf der KATE BECKETT und RICHARD CASTLE in sorgfältiger Handschrift geschrieben stand.

* * *

Sie alle drängten sich um Ryans Computer, die DVD in seiner Hand.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das sehen willst? Es könnte ein dummer Streich sein", sagte der jüngere Detective, aber das Zittern in seiner Stimme offenbarte, dass er anderer Meinung war.

„Spiel es ab", sagte Beckett ausatmend, fest Castles Hand umklammernd. „Wir müssen es sicher wissen." Ryan nickte und schob die DVD in das Laufwerk.

Der Bildschirm war für eine Sekunde unscharf, bis er sich fokussierte, einen sehr vertrauten Anblick enthüllend. Sie - sie allesamt - am ersten Tatort. Die Aufnahme war ohne Ton, also keine ihrer Stimmen konnte gehört werden, aber die Nachricht war kristallklar.

Der Killer, wer auch immer es war, hatte sie beobachtet.

Als die Aufnahme weiterlief, zeigte sich, dass sich die Kamera vor allem auf Castle und Beckett konzentrierte, jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte, als sie sich über Makenzies Körper beugten.

Castles scharfes Einatmen brach das Schweigen.

„Sie haben uns ins Visier genommen", flüsterte er, Furcht merkbar in seiner Stimme.

Und es war wieder still, die Ruhe bedrückend in dem kleinen Raum. Alle zermarterten sich ihre Gehirne, versuchend über den Schock der DVD hinaus zu denken, um herauszufinden, welche kranke Person sie möglicherweise überwachen könnte.

Eine kam ihnen in den Sinn. Eine, der sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit begegnet waren.

„Glaubst du, es ist-"

„Ich - Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Beckett. Ihre Stimme schwankte. „Ich meine, es macht Sinn, richtig? Makenzie hatte Höhenangst, trotzdem hat es den Anschein gemacht, dass sie von einem Dach sprang. Vielleicht hatte Rachel Angst vor Stromschlägen?"

„Scheint eine seltsame Sache zu sein, um Angst davor zu haben... es sei denn, sie hatte Angst vor Gewitterstürmen oder so", grübelte Castle, aber da war ein verstörter, nicht fokussierter Blick in seinen Augen. Der Inhalt der DVD stand an vorderster Stelle seiner Gedanken. Kate. Das Baby. _Seine Familie._

„Angst." Ryan schluckte. „Ihre Vorgehensweise." Stille hing für einen Moment in der Luft, jeder von ihnen erinnerte sich an den Fall all die Monate zuvor. Der Fall, der die Jungs hätte töten können, der alles für immer verändert haben könnte. _Und sie könnte zurück sein._

„Wir müssen mit dem Ehemann reden. Und mit Dr. McCormick sprechen, dem Psychiater, den wir letztes Mal überprüft haben, um zu sehen, ob er Makenzie und Rachel als Patienten hatte", sagte Kate knapp, bevor sie sich schnell umdrehte und zum Pausenraum ging. Ihre schnellen Handlungen zerrten ihren Mann aus seinen Gedanken und sich sammelnd, folgte er ihr.

„Kate, Kate. Warte." Er holte sie im Pausenraum ein, nahm ihren Arm, um sie zu stoppen. „Bevor du sonst was tust... nur... warte nur eine Sekunde. Wir... wir haben gerade ein Video gesehen, das beweist, dass uns jemand beobachtet. Und infolgedessen... unser Baby. Wir müssen hier Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen." Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sie bedeckte sie mit einer von ihren.

„Ich weiß, Castle", antwortete sie zittrig, ihre Augen wandten sich von ihm ab. „Aber wir können diesen ganzen Fall nicht in Wartestellung bringen und uns verstecken, nur weil wir Angst vor einem Fiesling haben, der denkt, er oder sie kann uns überwältigen. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein... aber Makenzie und Rachel brauchen auch Gerechtigkeit. Deshalb sind wir hier."

„Aber Kate, wir haben uns schon einmal fast verloren. Ich kann nicht - ich kann nicht riskieren, dich wieder zu verlieren", flüsterte er, Trauer und Selbstmissbilligung füllten seine Augen. Er neigte ihren Kiefer, sodass er sie direkt anschauen konnte. „Ich kann dich nicht wieder enttäuschen."

„Hör auf damit!", sagte Kate mit rauer Stimme, eine Hand an sein Gesicht legend. „Du _hast mich nicht_ enttäuscht. Du hast mich nie enttäuscht. Und du wirst mich _niemals_ enttäuschen." Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine, wollend, dass er ihr glaubte, sich selbst so zu sehen, wie sie ihn sah: ein vollkommen unvollkommener Mann, der mehr wert war, als das Leben selbst.

Castle schluckte hart, kniff seine Augen zu, aber er nickte, öffnete sie wieder, um sie die Dankbarkeit darin sehen zu lassen.

„Danke."

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, ging sie dicht an ihn heran, atmete tief ein, während seine Arme sich um ihre Taille legten. Sie standen ein paar Minuten in der Umarmung, bis sein Atem gleichmäßiger kam und er einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf drückte. Sie traten voneinander weg und Castle straffte seine Schultern.

Kate gab ihm ein letztes bestätigendes Lächeln und deutete zur Tür.

„Lass uns diesen Mörder schnappen, wer auch immer zur Hölle es ist."

* * *

Ryan und Esposito erreichten Dr. Calvin McCormicks Büro zügig. Nachdem sie bereits dort gewesen waren, erinnerten sie sich leicht an die Route. Zudem wurde diesem Abstecher eine Dringlichkeit hinzugefügt, die beide nicht ignorieren konnten.

„Du denkst, sie ist es, nicht wahr?", fragte Ryan seinen Partner. „Die Frau, die uns festgehalten hat?"

Esposito knurrte. „Ich hoffe es ist so. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie festzunehmen. Sie hat sich mit uns angelegt und jetzt legt sie sich mit unseren Freunden an. Damit kommt sie nicht davon."

Ryan runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast nicht vor, etwas Leichtsinniges zu machen, oder?"

Sein Partner schaute ihn finster an, als er die Tür zur Praxis öffnete. „Sie wird ins Gefängnis gehen. Das ist der Plan."

Die beiden teilten einen Blick, der alles sagte. Sie würden alles füreinander tun, und alles für Castle und Beckett. Egal, zu welchem Risiko.

Dr. McCormick war gerade mit einem Klienten fertig geworden und kam ins Wartezimmer, wo er die beiden Detectives vorfand. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Wiedererkennung, dann verdunkelten sie sich. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Vernehmung, die er durchgemacht hatte, als die Jungs entführt waren, der Schrecken, als er begriff, dass er ein Verdächtiger war und zwei Polizisten tot sein könnten.

„Was soll das?", fragte er, Zögern in seinem Tonfall. Espo runzelte die Stirn und trat vor, um dem Psychiater Bilder von Makenzie und Rachel zu übergeben.

„Erkennen Sie eine dieser Frauen?" Die Augen des Seelenklempners blitzten auf mit Bestätigung, als er die Fotos begutachtete, aber er unterdrückte schnell seine Reaktion.

„Sie wissen, ich kann Ihnen das nicht sagen, auch wenn ich es täte. Ärztliche Schweigepflicht ist von höchster Wichtigkeit." Sein Kommentar brachte ihm einen dezent mürrischen Blick von beiden Detectives ein.

„Sie sind tot, Dr. McCormick. Verschwiegenheit ist kein Thema mehr." Der Psychiater keuchte, mit aufgerissenen Augen, als er die Fotos zurückgab.

„Ja, sie waren meine Klienten", murmelte er, den Kopf schüttelnd und die Augen abgewandt, die anfingen, leicht feucht zu werden. „Es tut mir leid zu hören, dass die beiden verstorben sind. Wurden sie von der gleichen Person ermordet, die meine anderen Patienten tötete?"

„Wir sind noch nicht sicher", sagte Ryan. „Können Sie uns sagen, ob eine von ihnen mit irgendwelchen Phobien kämpfte?"

Dr. McCormick nickte traurig. „Ja, beide hatten sich einer Expositionstherapie für spezifische Phobien unterzogen. Makenzie hatte große Höhenangst und Rachel... Rachel hatte Angst vor Gewittern. Warum, denken Sie, das hat etwas mit ihrem Tod zu tun?"

Jede Hoffnung, dass die Mörderin irgendwie doch nicht diejenige war, die sie entführt hatte, starb mit seinen Worten.

 _Sie war es wirklich._

„Wir glauben es", bestätigte Esposito, versuchend, die in ihm aufwallende Furcht zu verbergen. „Also, Doktor, das letzte Mal, als diese Killerin zuschlug, versuchte sie, Ihnen ihre Verbrechen in die Schuhe zu schieben, nahm sogar meinen Partner und mich mit in die Praxis, die Sie aufbauten. Es war nicht Angela Payne, wie unsere Kollegen damals vermutet hatten, aber wir wissen, dass es eine Frau war. Wer hat neben Angela Zugang zu Ihren Patientenakten?" Er hob seine Stimme, während er sprach, eine Faust an seiner Seite geballt.

„Pass auf", murmelte Ryan, für eine Sekunde eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Partners legend, um ihn zu beschwichtigen. Espo war sichtbar am Beben und wenn er die gleiche Erfahrung wie Ryan gerade machte, waren die Erinnerungen an das, was sie durchgemacht hatten, wieder aufgetaucht und drohten ihn zu ertränken.

„Jede Frau, die hier arbeitet, nehme ich an. Andere Praktizierende. Die Leute am Empfang. Ich kann eine Liste machen..."

„Machen Sie das", platzte Esposito heraus, unfähig, seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. „Jede, die irgendwie Zugang zu diesen Informationen hat, auch wenn Sie denken, dass diejenige nicht im Entferntesten als Mörderin in Frage kommt."

„Ich - ich werde es machen", versprach der Psychiater, der von der Dringlichkeit im Ton des Detectives verwirrt war. „Jetzt sofort."

„Danke", sagte Ryan mit einer beruhigenderen Stimme. „Wir werden genau hier darauf warten."

Dr. McCormick nickte und entschuldigte sich, merklich erschüttert. Sobald er außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Ryan seinem Partner zu.

„Komm schon. Raste nicht vor diesem Kerl aus. Wir schnappen sie."

Esposito sah weg. „Das kannst du nicht wissen, Bro. Wir haben sie beim letzten Mal nicht erwischt. Wer sagt, diesmal wird es anders sein?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Auf dem Revier hatten Castle und Beckett währenddessen gerade die Befragung von Rachels Ehemann Derek Mosley beendet und waren in Becketts Büro, wo sie ihre Notizen bearbeitete.

„Wieder keine Feinde. Und ihr Mann war zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes bei Freunden von der Arbeit, also können wir ihn als Verdächtigen ausschließen", murmelte Kate, während ihr Stift gegen die glatte Oberfläche ihres Schreibtisches kratzte. Ihre Augen fielen weg von ihrem Mann, als sie wieder sprach. „Sie hatte gerade ein Baby bekommen."

Castle stand von seinem Stuhl auf und stellte sich neben seine Frau, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legend.

„Ich weiß", hauchte er. „Ich weiß, Kate."

Das Schweigen, das folgte, war so dick, dass es drohte, sie zu ersticken. Es gab eine Zeit, nicht allzu lange her, als der Tod einer frischgebackenen Mutter Beckett nicht mehr angeschlagen hätte als ein abscheuliches Verbrechen mit irgendeinem anderen Opfer. Es war traurig, aber nicht annähernd wie dieser qualvolle Horror, der jetzt ihren Magen aufwühlte. Der Gedanke an eine solche permanente Trennung von dem winzigen Mädchen, das in ihr wuchs, eine kleine Person, die sie mehr liebte als irgendjemand sonst, obwohl sie sie noch nicht getroffen hatte, schnürte ihre Kehle zu mit Emotionen, die so gar nicht in Worte gefasst werden konnten.

„Habe eine Liste!" Ryans Stimme brachte das Paar aus ihrem Nachsinnen, als er in ihr Büro stürzte, begleitet von Esposito.

„Jeder, der Zugang zu den Patientendaten von Dr. McCormick hatte", führte der andere Detective aus, sich das Papier von Ryans Hand schnappend und es auf Becketts Schreibtisch klatschend. Sie nahm es auf und ging die Namensliste durch.

„Führt eine Hintergrundprüfung von allen hier durch und bringt jeden her, bei dem irgendwelche Alarmglocken läuten. So jemand fängt nicht einfach ohne Grund damit an, zu töten, also sucht nach einem belastenden oder traumatischen Vorfall in ihrem Leben innerhalb des vergangenen Jahres, wie zum Beispiel den Tod eines geliebten Menschen oder einer Scheidung."

Sie reichte die Liste zurück an die Jungs, als diese nickten und zu ihren Schreibtischen zurückgingen.

Beckett seufzte und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Castle. Besorgnis säumte sein Gesicht. „Du kannst eine Pause machen, wenn du eine brauchst."

Beckett schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das ist es nicht", schnaubte sie, ihre Worte gedämpft durch ihre Hände. Nach einer Sekunde sah sie zu ihrem Mann auf. „Es ist nur... sowohl Makenzie als auch Rachel waren in der Blütezeit ihres Lebens, in stabilen Beziehungen und waren jung und gesund. Rachel war sogar eine junge Mutter. Es ist einfach... seltsam. Ihre früheren Opfer hatten in ihrem Umfeld viel weniger Stabilität, als sie getötet wurden. Etwas muss sich im Leben der Mörderin geändert und sie dazu gebracht haben, abzuwandeln, wie sie ihre Opfer auswählt."

Ihr Mann nickte ernst. „Das ist seltsam. Hoffentlich werden die Jungs etwas finden, was es erklärt."

„Sie halten sich ziemlich gut, bedenkt man, dass die Mörderin wahrscheinlich diejenige ist, die sie entführt hat", sagte Beckett, ein Hauch von Stolz in ihrer Stimme. „Ich werde mir ihre Aussagen davon holen, um zu sehen, ob es irgendetwas gibt, das wir benutzen können, um sie aufzuspüren." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Computer und für einen Moment war es still, abgesehen vom Klacken ihrer Finger auf der Tastatur. Sobald sie die Aussagen auf dem Bildschirm sah, die ihre Jungs gegeben hatten, schloss sich Castle ihr an und blickte auf den Monitor. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Berichte schnell durchlas.

„Sie hat sie gequält. Nicht so sehr körperlich, sondern psychologisch. Sie kannte ihre größten Ängste, auch ohne dass sie McCormicks oder Paynes Patienten waren. Dass Ryan das Feuer fürchtet und dass Espo lieber sterben würde, als seinen Partner sterben zu sehen. Wie konnte sie das wissen?"

„Das Feuer vor ein paar Jahren, der Tag, an dem Sarah Grace geboren wurde. Das war ziemlich öffentlich. Es gab viele Fernsehreportagen, erinnerst du dich? Jeder wusste, dass zwei Detectives, die Partner waren, in diesem Gebäude eingeschlossen waren. Es liegt nahe, dass unsere Killerin sich an das Feuer erinnerte und schlussfolgerte, dass Ryan und Espo fürchteten, dass eine ähnliche Situation wieder passieren könnte."

Castle schluckte. „Das erklärt nicht die DVD. Das erklärt nicht, warum sie insbesondere dich und mich beobachtet."

„Nein, macht es nicht", lenkte Beckett ein, an ihrer Unterlippe kauend. „Hast du eine wilde und verrückte Theorie, die es erklärt?" Ihr Mann lächelte matt, seine Augen funkelten leicht, wie sie es nur taten, wenn sie da war.

„Entschuldigung, der geniale Verstand, der dir die völlig plausiblen Theorien über CIA-Ninja-Attentäter und Zombie-Aufstände gebracht hat, scheint außer Betrieb zu sein, wenn es um Fälle geht, die unser Wohlbefinden direkt beeinflussen." Er bemühte sich um Unbeschwertheit, aber der Anflug von Angst in seinem Ton deutete an, dass er ihre Situation kaum lustig fand.

Kate erkannte dies sofort und legte eine Hand beruhigend über seine, ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander, sogar als die Sorge den Raum zwischen ihnen verstopfte.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du erschöpft bist. Ich weiß, es ist manchmal schwer für dich zu schlafen, wenn du einen harten Therapietermin gehabt hast. Warum gehst du nicht nach Hause und versuchst dich auszuruhen? Ich werde einigen Papierkram von anderen Fällen beenden, wozu ich noch nicht gekommen bin und schließe mich dir an, so schnell wie ich kann."

Seine Reaktion kam augenblicklich, instinktiv.

„ _Nein!_ Beckett, hast du völlig deinen Verstand verloren?" Es kam fast wie ein Schrei heraus und er musste innehalten, um ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge zu machen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Die Mörderin, wer auch immer sie ist, hinterließ eine DVD, die auf _uns_ abzielt. Mich und dich. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben, zumindest bis wir herausfinden, was zur Hölle los ist. Außerdem müssen wir jetzt noch an jemand anderes denken." Er zitterte am Ende, die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen drohte überzulaufen.

„Ich weiß, Babe", antwortete Beckett, die Ruhe in ihrem Ton in krassem Kontrast zu dem ihres Mannes, der noch immer schwerer atmete als normal. Sie löste sich bedächtig von ihrem Stuhl, sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit gebend, um das zusätzliche Gewicht aufzunehmen, das ihre Mitte umschloss. „Aber du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Du tust mir oder dem Baby nicht gut, wenn du dich kaum konzentrieren kannst. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du uns beschützen willst, aber du musst dich genauso um dich selbst kümmern. Wir werden ein paar Stunden gut klarkommen, versprochen. Oder, Baby?" Ihre Hand fiel auf den vorspringenden Bauch, ihre Finger strichen gemächlich über die geneigte Oberfläche.

Castles Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig, obwohl seine Lippen noch nach unten gezogen waren. „Nur ein paar Stunden. Du wirst zurückkommen, sobald du mit dem Papierkram fertig bist." Es war beides, eine Frage und eine Feststellung.

„Ich verspreche es, Rick. Ich werde zu Hause sein, sobald ich kann." Als ob sie ihre Hingabe beweisen wollte, trat sie vor und drückte kleine Küsse an seinen Hals.

Sie beobachtete, wie ihr Mann ihr und ihrem Bauch einen letzten, verweilenden Blick gab. Nach einem Moment drehte er sich um und ging hinaus.

* * *

Als er endlich ins Loft zurückkehrte, musste Castle zugeben, dass seine Frau recht hatte. Er war wirklich erschöpft, vielleicht bis zu dem Punkt, dass es ihn fahrig, misstrauisch machte. Seine Schlüssel und Brieftasche auf die Theke legend, griff er in den Schrank, um ein Glas zu holen, sodass er seinen Wasserhaushalt normalisieren und vielleicht ein bisschen entspannen konnte.

 _Bums._

Es war ein dumpfer Klang und wenn er nicht so nervös gewesen wäre, hätte er es vielleicht gar nicht wahrgenommen. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich hoch und er ließ fast das Glas fallen. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug.

Kate war noch im Revier. Alexis und seine Mutter hatten nichts davon gesagt, dass sie vorbeikommen wollten.

 _Jemand war in seinem Zuhause._

* * *

Sogar in seiner Panik hatte Richard Castle noch die verblüffende Fähigkeit, klar zu denken. Kate bewahrte ihre Ersatzwaffe im Safe im Büro auf, das schied insofern aus. Sich nicht beirren lassend, öffnete er die Küchenschublade zu seiner Linken und zog das größte und schärfste Messer heraus, das er finden konnte.

Die Schublade so leise wie möglich schließend, bewegte er sich langsam Richtung seines Büros, das Messer in der Hand. Er konnte fühlen, wie Schweißtropfen seine Stirn sprenkelten, die Nässe in seiner Handfläche löste seinen Griff um die Waffe ein wenig. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde sie selbst in sich zusammensinken, seine Brust begann zu schmerzen, während sich seine Atmung drastisch verlangsamte, ungeachtet seiner angespannten Nerven.

Es fiel ihm ein, als er weiter in Richtung der Quelle des Schlags ging, dass er vielleicht seine Frau anrufen sollte. Oder zumindest nach Verstärkung rufen, nachdem die letzte Person, die er einem Eindringling gegenüberstehend sehen wollte, die Frau war, die sein Kind austrug. Aber den Alarm auszulösen, würde auch denjenigen aufmerksam machen, der zum Teufel gerade im Loft war. Und es wäre peinlich, wirklich, wenn er die Kavallerie für ein zufälliges Geräusch herrufen würde. Er war töricht, es war wahrscheinlich nichts...

 _Klick._

Er erstarrte, das Pressen einer Pistole gegen seinen Hinterkopf spürend.

Und dann waren da Lippen an seinem Ohr.

„Schon verängstigt?"

Castle fühlte einen scharfen Ausbruch von Schmerzen über seinem Schädel und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Beckett seufzte und streckte die Arme aus, vergebens versuchend, ihren Körper von der Verspannung zu befreien, die sich den ganzen Tag aufgebaut hatte. Papierkram hatte noch nie Spaß gemacht - obwohl es in der ersten Zeit ihrer Partnerschaft mit Castle als Abschreckung gegen ihn diente, damit er nicht ins Revier kam, trotz seines offensichtlichen Schwärmens für sie. Aber jetzt, da sie Captain war und die Anzahl der Formulare, die sie ausfüllen musste, sprunghaft in die Höhe ging, war es noch mehr eine lästige Pflicht.

Ihre Augen fielen auf den Computer, das Desktop-Hintergrundbild von ihr selbst und Castle an ihrem Hochzeitstag erweichte ihr Herz und eine Hand bedeckte instinktiv ihren Bauch.

Für ihn und für sie konnte sie diese verdammten Berichte schreiben.

Nach vielleicht fünf weiteren Minuten Arbeit, hörte sie ein leises Pochen an ihrer Tür. Sie sah, dass Ryan direkt vor ihrem Büro stand. Er sah energiegeladen aus, motiviert.

„Komm rein", forderte sie, ihn an ihren Schreibtisch winkend. Der Detective fügte sich eilig und schob ihr ein Foto entgegen, das an einen augenscheinlichen Bericht geklammert war.

„Megan Bailey. Sie ist eine Empfangsdame in Dr. McCormicks Praxis. Unverheiratet, keine Familie. Ihre Schwester ist verstorben, als sie dreizehn war, aber ansonsten hatte sie eine ziemlich normale Kindheit, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Als wir aber in ihr Erwachsenenleben eintauchten, wurde es besorgniserregender. Sie wurde vor kurzem verhaftet, weil sie ihren Frauenarzt angegriffen hatte. Laut Polizeiberichten und Zeugenaussagen wurde sie wütend, als sie herausfand, dass sie unfruchtbar ist, und verpasste dem Arzt ein blaues Auge."

„Unfruchtbar?" Becketts Augenbrauen zogen sich in Konzentration zusammen, als sich ihr Verstand an das Wort klammerte. Wenn es irgendetwas gab, das sie in all den Jahren, in denen sie Verbrecher fing, gelernt hatte, war es, dass plötzliche Lebensveränderungen, besonders tragische, eine Person dazu bringen konnten, schreckliche Entscheidungen zu treffen.

„Ja", bestätigte Ryan, das Papier herumdrehend, damit er es noch einmal überfliegen konnte. „Es war vor etwa zwei Monaten, eigentlich um Weihnachten herum. Glaubst du, das ist wichtig?"

Beckett griff nach dem Dokument. „Ich denke, es ist definitiv etwas, was überprüft werden sollte. Ihre ersten Opfer führten ganz andere Leben als jene, die sie jetzt tötet. Beide Frauen waren in einem guten gebärfähigen Alter und Rachel hatte gerade ein Baby bekommen. Lanie fand keine Schwangerschaftshistorie an Makenzies Körper, aber da sie einen langjährigen Freund hatte, ist es sehr gut möglich, dass sie auch daran dachten, eine Familie zu gründen."

Ryan hielt inne, seine Stirn legte sich vor Bestürzung in Falten. „Also... du denkst, dass die Unfruchtbarkeit der Auslöser für sie war, die Art ihrer Opfer zu wechseln?"

„Es ist möglich. Sieht... sieht sie überhaupt aus wie die Frau, die dich und Espo entführt hat?" Ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende des Satzes erheblich weicher und sie wollte keinen Blickkontakt halten. Die Erinnerung an diese schrecklichen Stunden, als sie nach ihren Jungs suchten, ließ sie immer noch frösteln, die Möglichkeit, ihren Familien mitteilen zu müssen, dass sie nie mehr nach Hause kamen, war ein Schrecken, den sie niemals vergessen hatte.

„Wir haben nie einen guten Blick auf sie werfen können, keiner von uns. Die Phantombildzeichnerin hat ihr Bestes getan, mit dem, was wir ihr gegeben haben, aber die Person, die sie zeichnete, könnte jeder sein." Der Detective seufzte und fing an, seine Hände zu kneten.

„Würdet... ihr euch damit wohlfühlen, zu ihr zu gehen, mit ihr zu reden? Und auch einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu bekommen? Ihr beide seid am besten qualifiziert dafür, aber ich werde euch nicht zwingen, wenn... wenn es zu viel ist." Sie verstummte allmählich, nervös darauf wartend, dass Ryan sie zum Schweigen brachte, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie zu viel verlangte von ihm, von ihnen.

Aber sie wurde angenehm überrascht. „Nein, nein, wir werden es machen", platzte Ryan heraus. „Wenn sie es ist, dann muss jemand sie verhaften. Und wer wäre besser dafür geeignet als wir?"

Manchmal vergaß Kate, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die so tief getrieben wurde, um Gerechtigkeit zu finden.

* * *

Megan Bailey lebte in einem vollkommen durchschnittlichen Teil der Stadt, in einem bescheidenen Wohnhaus, das zwischen einer Fülle von Geschäften verborgen lag. Ryan und Esposito konnten im Straßenverkehr mit Leichtigkeit dorthin navigieren, beide begierig, mit dieser Frau zu sprechen und zu sehen, ob sie wirklich die Person war, die sie vor so langer Zeit gequält hatte.

„Bereit, Bro?", fragte Esposito, als sie beide das Fahrzeug verließen, ihre Türen mit unterstrichener Autorität zuschlagend.

„Jap", antwortete sein Partner, zur Eingangstür des Appartementhauses gehend, den unterzeichneten Durchsuchungsbefehl in der Hand. Die beiden traten ein und zeigten ihre Dienstmarken kurz dem Pförtner, der ihnen mitteilte, dass ihre Verdächtige im vierten Stock wohnte und sie auf die Aufzüge hinwies. Jedoch nicht bereit zu warten, bestimmten die Jungs, die Treppe zu nehmen und waren sehr schnell an Megans Tür.

„NYPD!", verkündigte Javier, mit etwas mehr Energie als sonst anklopfend. „Wir sind nur hier, um zu reden."

Stille, auch als der Detective erneut klopfte.

„Wir kommen rein!", brüllte er nach einer angespannten Minute des Wartens. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, sein Partner aus dem Weg trippelnd, und trat gegen die Tür, die heftig aufschwang. Sie traten ein, mit aus Vorsicht erhoben Waffen.

Die ganze Wohnung war dunkel, kein einziges Licht war an. Ryan drückte den Schalter in der Küche, während er noch einmal nach der Verdächtigen rief. Sie teilen sich auf, überprüften jedes Zimmer auf Anzeichen ihrer Verdächtigen oder sonst jemand, der dort gelebt haben könnte. Nach ein paar Momenten zeigte sich, dass die Wohnung derzeit unbewohnt war.

„Ryan, komm her! Das musst du sehen!", rief Espo nach ein paar Minuten der Suche. Sein Partner stürzte aus dem, was anscheinend Megans Arbeitszimmer war und schloss sich ihm im Schlafzimmer an.

Er erstarrte. Zeitungen übersäten den ganzen Raum, mit Schlagzeilen wie "Verbrechenswelle fegt über NYC", "Detectives vor Inferno gerettet" und sogar einen Ausschnitt von der Klatschseite einer Zeitung, der Castle und eine offensichtlich schwangere Beckett zeigte, wie sie eines Abends die Straße entlang schlendern.

„Sie ist... sie hat uns ständig im Auge behalten", hauchte Ryan, unfähig, von dem Fettgedruckten wegzuschauen.

„Das ist nicht alles, Bro", murmelte Espo. „Sie hat alle Artikel über ihre Opfer, auch die früheren, in diesem Buch aufgehoben." Er reichte dem anderen Detective, was ein ledergebundenes Sammelalbum zu sein schien. Zusätzlich zu den kurzen Artikeln gab es Bilder von jedem der Opfer... und sie hatte ihre Gesichter mit roter Tinte durchgestrichen. Zumindest hofften sie, dass es rote Tinte war.

„Wir haben sie gefunden", erklärte Ryan, gefasste Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme. „Wir haben sie."

Aber Javier schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Sie ist unsere Mörderin, kein Zweifel, aber ich habe ihren Schrank überprüft. Er ist leer. Sie hat hier auch einen Safe und er ist ausgeräumt, also ist es möglich, dass sie viel Bargeld bei sich hat, eventuell eine Waffe. Sie plant nicht, hierher zurückzukehren."

Ein Schauer lief Ryan den Rücken herunter und er zitterte fast. „Aber Javi... wenn sie ausgeflogen ist, muss sie einen Grund dafür haben. Sie muss gewusst haben, dass wir diesen Ort durchsuchen würden... aber gleichzeitig war es ihr egal, die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass sie für das alles verantwortlich ist. Warum uns das gruselige Album und die Zeitungen dalassen?"

Esposito seufzte, ließ eine Hand durch sein Haar laufen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wusste sie, dass wir mit McCormick gesprochen haben. Vielleicht ist das alles nur ein krankes Spiel für sie. Wir müssen einen Fahndungsaufruf auf sie und ihr Auto ansetzen. Sie wird uns dieses Mal nicht entkommen."

* * *

Als Castles Bewusstsein zurückkehrte, lag das Loft in fast völliger Dunkelheit, nur das trübe Licht des Abends fiel durch die Fenster. Ein scharfer, pochender Schmerz strahlte von seinem Kopf aus. Er war niemals von einem Lastwagen angefahren worden, aber er dachte jetzt, dass er eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hatte, wie sich das anfühlen musste. Alles war wackelig, als er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Er stöhnte und wollte seine Augen reiben, nur um festzustellen, dass seine Bewegungen beschränkt waren.

Erst dann erkannte er, dass seine Hände fest hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt waren, an einen Stuhl gebunden, der jetzt in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers stand. Er versuchte, seine Beine zu bewegen, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie ebenfalls zurückgehalten wurden. Entkommen würde eine nahezu unmögliche Aufgabe sein, erkannte er schnell.

„Sie sind wach."

Castle riss den Kopf hoch, sehend, dass eine Frau vor ihm stand. Sie war groß, vielleicht zwei bis vier Zentimeter größer als Beckett, mit dunklen Haaren. Ihr Gesicht war schmal, spitz, ihre Augen zeigten keine Spur von Empathie oder Reue.

„Wer zur Hölle sind Sie? Wie zum Teufel sind Sie in mein Haus gekommen?", murmelte Castle verwirrt. Sein Verstand fühlte sich benebelt an und sein Körper wie in Schlamm gehüllt, die scharfen Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren unerbittlich. Trotz seiner getrübten Sinne, hatte er aber das bohrende Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, wer seine Geiselnehmerin war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Name für Sie so wichtig ist, Mr. Castle. Und dazu, wie ich reingekommen bin, nun, der Sicherheitsdienst in der Lobby scheint nicht wirklich den Anforderungen zu entsprechen, und ich bin schon lange genug dabei, um zu wissen, wie man ein Schloss knackt", antwortete sie mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Während Ihre Fragen nachvollziehbar sind, würde ich denken, dass Ihre primäre Sorge sein sollte, ob ich Sie leben lasse oder nicht."

Bevor er etwas sagen oder schreien konnte, lehnte sie sich vor und klatschte ein Stück Klebeband über Castles Mund. Er war machtlos, sie abzuwehren, etwas zu tun, außer nur dort zu _sitzen_ und an einer unwirklichen Hoffnung festzuhalten, dass die schrecklichen Szenarien, die sich in seinem Kopf abspielten, nicht zur Realität wurden.

„Shhhhh", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme fast ein Summen. „Es wird bald alles vorbei sein."

Sie lächelte, als sich die Augen ihres Gefangenen weiteten, die Kraft genießend, die seine Angst ihr gab.

„Doch nicht für Sie. Für Ihre Frau. Sie werden zusehen, wie sie stirbt."

Ein erwürgter Laut riss sich von seinem Hals los, als er vergeblich gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfte. Er beobachtete hilflos, wie die Frau vor ihm seine Ehefrau anrief, um sie zu ihrem Tod einzubestellen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Megans Gesicht aus, als sie das Telefon auf laut stellte, ihre Augen glänzten sadistisch. Sein Herz sank, als er erhörte, wie das Telefon die Verbindung aufbaute und es anfing zu klingeln.

Er betete zu einer höheren Macht, das Kate nicht abnahm, aber er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, wusste, dass sie ihr Telefon an ihrer Seite haben würde, bereit für jeden Moment, in dem er sie brauchen könnte. Seine Angst wurde bestätigt, als das Telefon am anderen Ende der Leitung klickte und ihre heisere Stimme durch den Lautsprecher schallte.

„Castle? Was ist los?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ich würde sagen, da sind sehr viele Dinge los, Captain", spöttelte Megan. „Ich denke, Sie möchten nach Hause kommen. Ihrem Mann geht es nicht so gut."

 _Nein_ , versuchte Castle zu schreien. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es alles eine Lüge war, dass das eine Falle war, und sie weit, weit weg vom Loft bleiben sollte, sich selbst und das Baby retten. Aber er konnte bereits hören, wie sie in ihrer Eile umherlief, um zu ihm zu kommen.

„Was haben Sie getan?" Kate flehte ins Telefon, so anders als sie sonst war, so verzweifelt. „Warum tun Sie das? Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich."

„Ah, aber das tue ich ja, Captain Beckett. Ich möchte, dass Sie leiden, so wie ich. Ich möchte, dass Sie spüren, wie Ihre schlimmsten Ängste wahr werden. Ich möchte sehen, wie Sie alles verlieren."

Und einfach so war der widerlich süße Ton aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, Wut stand nun an vorderster Front.

„Ich würde mich beeilen, wenn ich Sie wäre, Captain."

Die Leitung wurde getrennt.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die Fahrt vom Revier zum Loft lag im Unklaren. In der einen Minute bellte Beckett die Jungs an, sie sollten mit ihr kommen und in der nächsten fuhr sie mit kreischenden Bremsen in eine Parklücke. Sie wollte alle Treppenstufen so schnell wie möglich überwinden, aber wegen ihres ständig wachsenden Bauches war sie gezwungen, zu viele kostbare Sekunden auf den Aufzug zu warten. Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihre Rippen, als sie die Lichter über dem Aufzug beobachtete, die auf den langsamen Abstieg zum Erdgeschoss hindeuteten, ihre Atemzüge waren ein ungleichmäßiges Keuchen. Ein paar Bewohner waren in der Lobby und starrten sie neugierig an, sich ihrer Verzweiflung bewusst, aber unsicher, wie sie helfen sollten. Es war ihr egal, ob sie seltsame Blicke erntete. Alles, worüber sie sich sorgte, war zu ihrem Mann zu gelangen, und als der Aufzug endlich ankam, trat sie ein und drückte den Knopf ohne zu zögern.

Beckett versuchte vergeblich, resolut gegen die Panik vorzugehen, die sich einen Weg suchte, um sich aus ihrer Brust zu wühlen, als sie im fünften Stock ausstieg, ihre Waffe herauszog und sie entsicherte. Die Jungs, die die Treppe genommen hatten, standen direkt neben dem Aufzug und warteten auf ihre Anweisungen. Als sie sich der Tür näherten, waren sie absolut ruhig und lauschten verzweifelt auf irgendwelche Lebenszeichen von innen. Alles, was sie als Erwiderung bekamen, war Stille.

Sie mussten jetzt rein, sehen, was zur Hölle los war. Beckett wandte sich an die Jungs und zeigte mit einem ruckartigen Kopfnicken zur Tür. Sie holte ihren Hausschlüssel aus der Tasche und drehte ihn leise im Schloss.

Sobald sie sich im Loft befanden, wurde ihr klar, dass das Ganze einfach eine Falle sein könnte, dass Castles Kidnapperin Hintergedanken haben musste, um sie hierher zu führen.

Zu spät.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Mann, gefesselt und geknebelt in der Mitte des Raumes, Megan stand direkt hinter ihm, eine Waffe an seinem Kopf, ihren anderen Arm in einem Würgegriff um seinen Hals, um ihn still zu halten. Seine Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, und sie konnte seine unruhige Atmung durch die plötzliche Stille ihres Zuhauses hallen hören. Ein Schimmer von Tränen war auf seinen Wangen sichtbar, spaltete ihr Herz in zwei.

Aber sie kannte ihren Ehemann gut, und so sehr sie auch wusste, dass er sich in seiner eigenen PTBS kaum zügeln konnte, wusste sie auch, dass der größte Teil dieser Angst um sie war, um das Kind in ihr und nicht um sein eigenes Leben.

Es gab keine Notwendigkeit für Worte; sie konnte alles in der Panik lesen, die in seinen Augen wirbelte. Er flehte sie an, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, um sich zu retten, um ihr Baby zu retten. Aber sie war seine _Partnerin_ , seine _Frau_ , und sie hatte _für immer_ schon vor langer Zeit versprochen.

Ihn zu verlassen war keine Option, könnte nie eine Option sein. Und sie erkannte mit Grauen, dass es genau das war, was seine Entführerin wollte. Megan hatte gewusst, dass sie in der Sekunde kommen würde, in der sie seinen Namen nannte, wusste genau, wie sie ihr weh tun konnte. Und stellvertretend wusste sie genau, wie sie _ihn_ verletzen konnte.

„Fallenlassen!", schrie Kate und zielte mit der Waffe auf den Kopf der Frau, die Jungs zogen nach und versuchten, sich hinter ihr zu bewegen, um einen besseren Blickwinkel zu bekommen.

„Ich werde keine Befehle von Ihnen annehmen. Ich bin hier diejenige, die am längeren Hebel sitzt. Jetzt müssen Sie und Ihre Detectives Ihre Waffen niederlegen und genau das tun, was ich sage, oder ich werde ihm eine Kugel ins Gehirn pusten!", kommandierte Megan, die Waffe härter an Castles Schläfe schiebend. Seine Augen waren vor Schmerz zusammengepresst, als sich der Druck auf seinen Schädel erhöhte.

„Sie sind zahlenmäßig unterlegen, bitte lassen Sie einfach die Waffe fallen und wir können das jetzt beenden", versuchte Kate zu argumentieren, unfähig, das Flehen aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten. Das war ihr Ehemann und trotz der Hunderte von Verhaftungen, die sie als Detective durchgeführt hatte, konnte sie eine unerschütterliche Fassade nicht aufrechterhalten.

„Sie wissen, dass das nicht so enden wird, Captain. Alles, was es braucht, ist ein kleiner Druck auf diesen Auslöser und Ihr Mann ist tot. Wenn Sie mich erschießen und mein Finger zuckt auch nur..."

Megans Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das Kates Magen heftig taumeln lies. Sie wussten beide, dass sie recht hatte. Kate hob abwehrend die Hände, ihre Waffe langsam auf den Boden ablegend. Sie musste die Schreie ignorieren, die sie hörte, wie sie hinter dem Knebel aus Castles Kehle drangen und sich zwingen, nicht seinen flehenden Augen zu begegnen.

Sie wusste, dass sie vorsichtig vorgehen musste, wenn irgendeiner von ihnen hoffte, lebend herauszukommen, also gab sie nach und platzierte ihre Waffe auf dem Boden, kickte sie mit der Seite ihres Fußes an das andere Ende des Raumes.

„Ryan, Espo, macht einfach, was sie sagt", bellte sie heiser. Die Jungs gehorchten sofort, indem sie ihre Waffen niederlegten und sie wegtraten, nachdem Megan mit dem Kopf das entsprechende Zeichen gab, ihre Augen bohrten sich in die Frau, die sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit als Geiseln gehalten hatte. Sie grinste freudig, stolz, dass sie sie wieder unter ihrer Kontrolle hatte.

„Gut. Jetzt möchte ich, dass Ihre Männer gehen. Dies ist eine Sache zwischen uns drei. Ich hatte schon meinen Spaß mit Ihren wertvollen Partnern." Ein Knurren entkam Espositos Rachen, aber er unterdrückte es sofort, als Ryan ihn wütend anstarrte. So sehr sie sich rächen wollten, die Sicherheit von Castle war von größter Wichtigkeit und Megan zu provozieren, würde nur dazu dienen, dass er umgebracht wurde.

„Meine Detectives bleiben bei mir. Sie wollen Spiele spielen? Spielen Sie sie mit uns allen hier."

„Ich muss Sie noch einmal erinnern, Captain, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, mit mir zu verhandeln. Ich werde nicht noch einmal fragen. Sagen Sie Ihren Männern, dass sie gehen sollen!", beendete Megan mit einem Knurren, ihre Augen durchdringend, unnachgiebig.

Beckett schluckte hart, ihre Gedanken rasten, um eine andere Karte zum Ausspielen zu finden. Aber letztendlich hatte die andere Frau recht. Sie hatte keine gute Hand und konnte hier keine großen Risiken eingehen. Nicht, wenn es um Castles Leben ging. Weil er ihr Leben war.

„Okay, Leute, machen wir es auf ihre Art", befahl der Captain, ihre Stimme schwankte, ihre übliche Gewalt verlierend. „Bitte."

„Beckett, nein-", begann Esposito.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie, das Wort gestreckt mit Verzweiflung, sie beschwörend, ihre ganze Ausbildung zu ignorieren, alles, was sie zu so guten Polizisten machte, weil dem Regelbuch folgen, ihren Mann umbringen würde.

„Ich weiß, das ist Castle, aber du brauchst hier Verstärkung. Wir werden dich das nicht alleine machen lassen", beharrte Ryan, seine Augen scharf mit Entschlossenheit.

Aber Beckett schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist Castle. Wir haben keine Wahl. Bitte, geht." Sie starrte die Jungs an, sie starrten zurück, und für einen Moment war es ein Kampf des Willens.

Nach einigen angespannten Sekunden, gaben sie schließlich nach. Espo warf ihr ein steifes Nicken zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, um aus der Tür zu gehen, Ryan einen groben Schubser gebend, damit er ihm folgte.

„Nun schließen Sie die Tür ab", befahl Megan.

Kate hatte keine andere Wahl als zu gehorchen. Die Gelegenheit ergreifend, ließ sie jedoch den Schlüssel im Schloss stecken und hoffte, dass die Jungs es zur richtigen Zeit erkennen würden. Zum Glück bemerkte Megan nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Gut. Sie sind gegangen. Es gibt nur noch Sie, mich und Castle. Wir können das lösen." Trotz des Schreckens, der nach jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers griff, zwang sie ihre Stimme, ruhig zu klingen. _Du schaffst das, Kate. Du kannst ihn retten._

„Nein, Captain. Mit Ihnen gibt es nichts zu 'lösen'. Ich will das nicht. Ich möchte, dass Sie leiden. Ich möchte, dass Sie den Schmerz spüren, den ich gefühlt habe. Ich will eure perfekten kleinen Leben nehmen und sie zerreißen!" Sie schrie am Ende, ihre Nasenflügel flackerten, ihre Waffe drehte sich gegen Castles Kopf und ließ ihn noch mehr zusammenzucken.

„Schauen Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie verletzt sind. Ich weiß, dass Sie herausgefunden haben, dass Sie keine Kinder bekommen können und Sie sind wütend. Es ist nicht fair. Genauso wie der Tod Ihrer Schwester, als Sie jung waren. Ich weiß, wie weh es tut, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt. Ich weiß, wie viel Schmerz Sie ertragen."

Beckett streckte die Hand aus, versuchend, die Frau, die ihren Mann als Geisel hielt, zu besänftigen oder sogar zu trösten. Aber Megan zuckte zurück, ihre Hand mit der Waffe stabil haltend.

„Sie wissen nichts von mir, Captain Beckett. Glauben Sie, dass ich den Tod meiner Schwester betrauert habe? Sie hat mich jeden Tag gequält. Meine Eltern waren zu betrunken, um es zu bemerken oder sich überhaupt darum zu kümmern. Ich war dankbar, als dieses Miststück ihren letzten Atemzug tat!" Die Killerin hielt einen Moment inne, atmete tief ein, ihre Hand zitterte leicht, die Waffe schwankte gegen Castles Schädel.

„Sie glauben, meinen Schmerz zu kennen? Sie mit der perfekten Kindheit? Mit Eltern, die Sie liebten, die Sie behandelten, als ob Sie ihnen die Welt bedeuteten? Und jetzt schauen Sie auf Ihr Leben - Ihr anspruchsvoller Job und Ihr reicher Ehemann, Baby unterwegs. Was gibt Ihnen das Recht, all das zu haben, während ich nichts habe?!"

In ihrer Wut unterbrach Megan ihr Zielen auf Castle, schwang die Waffe in Kates Richtung. Aber Kate war schneller und stürzte los. Sie langte nach der Waffe, eine Hand umklammerte Megans Handgelenk, drehte es, um ihren Halt zu lockern, während die andere nach der Waffe griff.

Aber Megan war stärker als Kate erwartet hatte. Sie rangen ein paar Augenblicke mit der Waffe, bevor Beckett die Kontrolle wieder erlangen konnte. Sie drehte Megans Arm, bewegte sich hinter sie, sodass er hinter ihrem Rücken angezogen wurde, ihren anderen Arm in einem Würgegriff um Megans Hals legend. Megan heulte vor Schmerzen auf und ließ die Waffe fallen. Kate streckte ihr Bein aus, um die Waffe wegzukicken, während sie den Halt beibehielt, aber ihr ausladender Bauch hielt sie davon ab, den festen Griff zu haben, den sie brauchte.

Megan riss sich leicht los und hastete zur Waffe. Bevor Beckett reagieren konnte, hatte Megan die Waffe aufgehoben, auf Castles Kopf gerichtet und den Abzug betätigt.

Beckett sah, wie er auf dem Stuhl nach vorn schwang und sie schrie.

* * *

Es war, als bewegte sich alles in Zeitlupe. Ihr Sichtfeld war verschwommen, ihr Körper gelähmt. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, wie Megan an ihnen vorbei schlüpfte, aber es war egal. Nichts war wichtig, außer der Mann vor ihr, die Liebe ihres Lebens, die wahrscheinlich sterben würde, trotz ihres Versprechens vor Jahren, ihn in Sicherheit zu halten.

Beckett hörte irgendwo hinter ihr ein Krachen und eine Welle der Aufregung, als die Jungs durch die Tür geplatzt sein mussten. Die Welt schnappte wieder an ihren Platz, ihr Ehemann noch auf dem Stuhl, mit ihr wieder nicht in der Lage, ihn zu retten.

„Castle", schluchzte sie, als sie auf seinen unbeweglichen Körper zusteuerte. Sie umrundete den Stuhl und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, legte eine zitternde Hand an seine Wange - und er ruckte plötzlich zurück. Seine Augen waren zugedrückt, sein Atem war unregelmäßig, aber er lebte.

Oh Gott.

Die ganze Luft verließ ihre Lungen in einem Rausch. Ihre Hände begannen über seinen Körper zu streifen - sein Oberkörper, sein Gesicht bis zu seinem Hinterkopf.

Es gab kein Blut. Die Kugel war eine Platzpatrone gewesen.

„Rick", keuchte sie, der Atem rauschte zurück in ihre Lungen mit der schieren Erleichterung, dass er lebendig vor ihr saß. Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, als sie vorsichtig den Knebel entfernte und die Fesseln von seinen Armen und Beinen löste. Sobald sie ihn frei hatte, zog sie ihn in ihre Arme.

Sie zog ihn so nahe an sich, wie ihr Bauch es zuließ, schmiegte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, während sie ihren eigenen in seiner begrub. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis die Dämme brachen.

Seine Hände krallten sich an ihren Rücken, versuchten verzweifelt, sie näher zu ziehen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge, als er nach Luft schnappte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, seine Arme waren kaum in der Lage, den Halt um sie zu sichern. Winzige Schweißperlen glitten auf ihre Haut, seine Tränen tränkten ihr Shirt.

„Shhh, es ist okay, Rick. Es ist okay, ich habe dich. Du bist in Ordnung, okay, du bist in Sicherheit. Du bist in Sicherheit, du bist in Sicherheit." Kate flüsterte das Mantra immer wieder, genauso für sich selbst wie für ihn. Sie streichelte ihre Hand hoch und runter über seinen Rücken, bis zu seinem Nacken, seine Schädelbasis und die weichen Haare dort.

Sie verharrten einen langen Moment so. Sie weigerte sich, ihn gehen zu lassen, während sie seine Panik zusammen durchstanden. Sie ignorierte die Jungs und die Tatort-Techniker, von denen sie wusste, dass sie den Raum überschwemmten. Es war ihr völlig egal, wenn sie es sahen. Er war der Einzige, der zählte.

„Atme einfach, Babe."

Nach einer langen Weile verlangsamte sich Castles Atem und sein Griff um sie lockerte sich. Sie zog sich gerade genug zurück, um ihre Stirn an seine zu legen. Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen, um ihre zu treffen, die Schwellungen und Rötungen bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinen schönen blauen Augen.

So eine Blödsinnigkeit, das jetzt zu bemerken.

Kate streichelte ihren Daumen langsam über seine Wangen, fing den Rest der Tränen und gab ihm ein wässriges Lächeln.

Sie würden in Ordnung kommen.

* * *

Die Jungs informierten sie, dass Megan durch das Fenster geflohen und die Feuerleiter zum Dach hinaufgerannt war. Trotz Verstärkung hatte sie es geschafft, allen zu entwischen, sodass das gesamte Revier nun dastand wie Dummköpfe, weil sie ihnen ein zweites Mal durch die Lappen gegangen war. Noch schlimmer, Kate war gezwungen gewesen, das FBI zu kontaktieren, ein Team anzufordern, das half Megan aufzuspüren. Wer ihre Geringschätzung kannte, das FBI um Hilfe zu bitten, wusste wie gedemütigt sie gewesen sein musste, diesen Anruf zu tätigen.

Ein weiterer Serienmörder war frei. Ein weiterer Geist war zu jagen. Und es war seine Schuld, alles seine Schuld.

Castle wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er den beruhigenden Druck der Finger seiner Frau an seinem Arm spürte. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an. „Bist du damit einverstanden, heute Nacht im Loft zu bleiben? Wir können ein Hotel nehmen, wenn es zu früh ist."

Er seufzte, seine andere Hand streckte sich aus, um ihre Finger mit seinen zu bedecken. „Mir geht es hier genauso gut wie sonst nirgendwo."

Sie nickte verstehend. Megan oder nicht, das war ihr Zuhause. „Dann lass uns ins Bett gehen, Rick. Lass uns das für heute Nacht vergessen."

„Können wir das? Können wir vergessen?" Er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen kribbelten. „Sie wollte, dass ich zusehe, wie du stirbst. Und dann ... und dann hatte ich eine Panikattacke durch eine verdammte _Platzpatrone_! EINE PLATZPATRONE! Ich bin so ein Idiot, sie so an mich herankommen zu lassen, und dann du, meine schwangere Frau, du musstest herkommen, um mich zu retten. Ich sollte derjenige sein, der dich beschützt, und ich kann mich nicht einmal selbst beschützen." Er schüttelte ihren leichten Griff um seine Schulter ab.

Er verdiente den Trost ihrer Berührung nicht.

Gott, er war so _schwach_. Er war ihr Ehemann, ihr _Partner_ , jemand, dem sie mit ihrem _Leben_ vertraute. Und er war von der Rolle wegen einer nicht vorhandenen Kugel.

„Ich hatte eine Panikattacke, als ich eine Sirene hörte." Ihre Stimme brach ab und er blinzelte schnell, konzentrierte sich auf seine Frau. „Ich hatte eine Panikattacke, als der Scharfschütze auf jemanden schoss und sie mir von ihrer Trage entgegen weinte. Ich hatte eine Panikattacke, als ich alleine und sicher in meiner Wohnung war. Und weißt du was? Keiner dieser Attacken hat mich zu einer geringeren Person gemacht und du hast mich auch nie als solche gesehen. Du bist nicht schwach, Castle. Du kämpfst gegen ein Monster, das niemand sehen kann. Und vielleicht gab es ein paar Momente, da mit Megan, wo es gewann. Aber du hast es überwältigt. Du bist hier und es wird verheilen und das ist, was zählt. Du bist alles für mich und ich bin einfach so glücklich, dass es dir gut geht."

Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, zog Beckett ihren Ehemann sanft in eine Umarmung. Er war ein paar Augenblicke lang still und legte dann behutsam seine Arme um ihren Körper, ihren Bauch beachtend.

„Danke", murmelte er gegen ihr Ohr und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre weiche Haut.

„Wofür?", hauchte sie.

„Dafür, dass du alles bist."

Sie hielten sich noch einige Minuten lang fest, keiner war willig, die Verbindung zu brechen. Doch die Erschöpfung begann in ihre beiden Körper zu kriechen und als sie abwechselnd gähnten, rutschte Beckett aus der Umarmung. Sie zog ihren Mann ins Bett und rollte sich gegen seine Seite, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust.

Endlich Frieden.

* * *

Sie schliefen aus, bekamen genug Erholung wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit Tagen. Es war nach 10:00 Uhr, als Becketts Augen schließlich aufglitten. Sie suchte sofort ihre Umgebung ab, um ihren Ehemann zu finden, und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch in ihrem Bett lag, sein Körper in ihre Richtung gedreht.

Er war hier. Ihm ging es gut.

Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um sein Gesicht zu streicheln, die Linien der Sorge und der Angst waren in seinem Schlaf schließlich verschwunden. Castle rührte sich unter ihrer Berührung, seine Augen blinzelten langsam auf, richteten sich sofort auf sie und er schenkte ihr ein kleines, verschlafenes Lächeln.

„Hi", murmelte sie, ihre Hand strich liebevoll über seine Stirn. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Castle hielt einen Moment inne, seufzte dann und sah sie direkt an. Seine Augen hatten nicht mehr den gehetzten Ausdruck, den sie in der Nacht zuvor hatten, nur ein schwacher Hauch von Sorge und... Hoffnung. Ja. Da war etwas Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

„Ich bin... Ich erhole mich, Kate. Im Moment bin ich nicht ganz in Ordnung, aber ich bin okay genug, um diesen Moment zu genießen, hier, gerade jetzt, mit dir. Ich werde das durchstehen."

Seine Frau lächelte. „Wir werden das durchstehen. Und du wirst so schnell wie möglich eine weitere Therapiesitzung bekommen, okay? Und ich vielleicht auch."

Castle beugte sich vor und streichelte leicht mit seinen Lippen ihre Wange. „Okay."

Sie blieben noch mindestens zwanzig Minuten lang im Bett, größtenteils schweigend, genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen und sonnten sich in dem Wissen, dass sie gelebt hatten, um sich einen weiteren Tag zu erkämpfen, dass sie in Ordnung sein _würden_.

Die Stille wurde durch Becketts Magen, der laut knurrte, unterbrochen.

„Okay, okay, Nachricht erhalten, Baby", lachte Castle und klopfte liebevoll auf ihren Bauch. „Du bist hungrig. Ich mache dir und Mami Frühstück, okay?" Er küsste Becketts Stirn und sprang aus dem Bett, in Boxershorts, und zog los Richtung Küche.

„Du hast so ein Glück, Baby", flüsterte Beckett ihrem wachsenden Kind zu. „Du hast so ein Glück, ihn als Daddy zu haben."

„KATE!" Es war mehr als ein Schrei. Es war ein gutturaler Schrei, der von den Wänden prallte und ihr Herz durchbohrte.

 _Irgendwas war schrecklich, schrecklich falsch._

„Castle!" Sie befreite sich schnell von der Decke und ging, so schnell sie konnte, bis zu ihrem Mann, der neben der Eingangstür zum Loft stand. Er hielt ein Stück Papier, seine Hand zitterte.

„Was ist los?" Beckett legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Ellbogen. Aber er war still, nicht in der Lage, den Schrecken in Worte zu fassen. Wortlos gab er ihr, was er sich angesehen hatte.

Es war ein Sonogramm. Ein Ultraschallbild, das sie sofort erkannte, ein Ultraschallbild, das sie so stolz mit sich herumtrug, ein Ultraschallbild, das sie sich vollständig eingeprägt hatte, weil sie jedes Detail kennen wollte, jeden kleinen Teil des kostbaren Kindes, das in ihrem Inneren wuchs und sich veränderte.

„Jemand hat es unter unserer Tür durchgeschoben", murmelte Castle. Er sagte noch etwas, aber es war so unzusammenhängend, so durch seine Qual übertönt, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte.

Instinktiv drehte sie das Ultraschallbild ihres Babys um. Und keuchte, als ihre Augen auf die mit roter Tinte geschriebenen Worte fielen.

FÜRCHTET EUCH.


End file.
